Y dieron las diez, y las once
by Eldaya
Summary: Velvet Rose... sexo, amor, perdición, placer, alcohol, sedas...
1. Antesala

Bien, les traigo el Pj que creé para un nuevo RPG que me han mostrado. Es realmente enviciante, muy muy adictivo.

Si quereis saber dónde está su sede central, enviadme un mensaje y con mucho gusto os lo indico.

en fín, que empecé a crear una historia con un compañero, que, he de decir, es muy muy bueno al escribir. Con él me lo paso realmente bien.

Por fortuna cuento con su apoyo y su beneplácito, así que les dejo, primero, nuestras fichas, para que puedan conocer algo más de nuestros chars, y, luego, por supuesto, lo que tenemos escrito hasta ahora.

no sé cómo acabará, pero me gustaría que finalizase más bien tarde... Porque me encanta este escrito... jujuju

Les dispongo también el resúmen que reza sobre el carácer del juego, escrito por nuestra hermosa Madam. Espero no se enfade por usar sus palabras, pero, son tan hermosas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Corre el siglo XVIII...

Francia, la gloria de la tierra se marchita poco a poco.  
La libertad de todo ser es perecedera... los habitantes hacen cualquier cosa por un bocado de alimento que entibie sus cuerpos y los lugares para olvidar las penas en la tranquilidad de la oscuridad son el comercio mas activo.

Así, todas las noches, entre neblina y oscuridad, Velvet Rose pone sonrisas en las caras de hombres desamparados por su situación, haciéndolos olvidar los problemas en un torbellino de encaje, caricias, alcohol, música y terciopelo...

¿Serás un adinerado cliente, un fiel sirviente o mercancia que se venda al mejor postor? "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Explico brevemente. el Sirviente está en Moulan Rouge para cumplir sus tareas, pero Madam dispone que NO pueden haber ningún tipo de relación, excepto amistad, entre ellos y los clientes. En cambio, la mercancía es tan sólo eso. Así pues, son juguetes sexuales, que satisfacen el apetito de los que van en busca de una noche de algarabía.

aunque... las normas están para romperlas... ;)

Y ahora, sin más dilación... Espero les guste.


	2. Brenna De Lyol

Nombre completo : Brenna De Lyol

Edad : No voy a revelar mi edad. 

Ocupación : Soy una asesina. Suelo cobrar por mis servicios, limpio de escoria el mundo, tanto de humanos como de seres como nosotros ; lo que se tercie. Aunque a veces también mato por placer , la venganza es mi plato favorito, y siempre ejecuto según la vieja ley. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Grado : Cliente

Rango Social : Alto

Cumpleaños : 12 de Diciembre. Sagitario.

Sexo e Inclinación: Me gusta el sexo. Soy bisexual, aunque me gusta más la compañía de un hombre... si es jovencito, mejor que mejor.

Altura: 1'70 más o menos

Peso: 80 kg

Color de Pelo: Pelo largo y azabache

Color de Ojos: Violetas

Pericias:   
Oído y vista agudizadas. Rapidez de movimientos.

Punto débil:  
Me enervo facilmente, puedo ser en ocasiones muy cruel.  
Rencorosa y vengativa, suelo recordar cosas durante mucho tiempo , y no cejo en mi empeño hasta que tomo la justicia por mi mano.

Gustos:  
Me gusta ir lo más cómoda posible.  
Suelo llevar una daga bajo las ropas, atada con una fundita de cuero a la altura del muslo.  
Adoro los baños de espuma y sales que los ricos acostumbran a darse. Siempre viene bien tras una buena sesión de sexo.  
Y el agua helada, tras la pelea. No soporto el olor de la sangre y tras la matanza corro a encontrar cualquier lago, río, o habitación (Depende de dónde esté) para aliviar mi cuerpo enervado.

Desagrados: No me gusta ir con ropas demasiado ceñidas ni demasiado aparatosas.

Personalidad:   
Atrevida, testaruda, rencorosa, leal.  
Llevo el pelo recogido en un moño y sujeto por lo único que dejó mi madre para mí, y que siempre llevo consigo. Odio que me molesten los mechones de pelo, cayendo en mi cara y mi frente, por ello siempre los llevo recojidos, y más si estoy "trabajando".  
No me gusta taparme demasiado, así que me cubro lo mínimo, sobretodo aquellas partes donde más vulnerable a heridas estoy expuesta cuando voy de caza. Eso no significa que cuando tengo que pasar desapercibida, no sepa vestirme adecuadamente. Pero NO me gusta.  
Tengo una pequeña cicatriz en la parte inferior de la espalda, que es de la que menos orgullosa estoy, y que en alguna ocasión me causa molestias, como si la herida no hubiera acabado de cicatrizar. Aparte de eso, no puedo quejarme d ninguna otra más, estoy orgullosa de ellas, además, sólo se notan ciertos latigazos en las piernas y poco más.  
Tengo los ojos oscuros, y suelo mirar fríamente, así que usualmente produzco desconcierto, desconfianza y a veces temor. Pero también soy hermosa, y tengo un buen cuerpo gracias al continuado "ejercicio", por eso suelo utilizar esos "encantos" en algunos de mis trabajos. Nunca está de más jugar con la presa.

Historia:  
Según me contaron, nací en Oren, pero mis padres decidieron seguir con su nueva vida en algún rincón con más futuro para la familia, así que se trasladaron a Aden, un pueblo próspero emplazado estrategicamente en una montaña, en Rumanía.  
Desgraciadamente, mis padres murieron siendo yo aún muy pequeña, por ello no puedo recordar siquiera sus caras. Quedé al cuidado de una joven pareja, afable y cuidadosa, que me criaron como hija de sus vientres.

Mi infancia, feliz al principio. No hacía más que jugar, aunque pronto tuve que hacerlo sola, ya que la gente, por algún extraño motivo, alejaba a sus hijos de mi lado.  
Al crecer un poco más, lo comprendí, y esque no era como ellos. No habían muchos como yo allí, y los que habían o vivían algo alejados de Aden o sencillamente permanecían dentro de sus casas.  
Además, mis padres, o por lo menos los que yo creía eran mis padres, eran muy cariñosos conmigo, pero al pasar el tiempo y crecer, empezaron a verme con otros ojos. Por lo menos, mi padre ya no me miraba con el mismo cariño.  
Pronto empezaron las peleas entre ellos, y, un día en el que creían que aún no volvía a casa, les escuché hablar de mis verdaderos padres, de ahí que descubriese que no era su hija legítima, y quise entonces saber más sobre mi pasado.  
No pude descubrir demasiado. Tras aquella pelea y el descubrimiento, las cosas no fueron como antes, e incluso parecía que ellos supieran que yo lo había descubierto. Una tarde en la que yo me encontraba en las montañas, buscando algo, cualquier rastro, lo que fuese... me encontré con mi padre, que enloqueció y, mientras me pegaba, quiso poseerme. Así que, sencilamente, me defendí. Le maté, y no sentí pena alguna en aquél momento. La nieve manchada de vermellón era mi única compañera en aquél momento, y allí le dejé, agonizando, con la garganta abierta, y un brillo malsano en sus pupilas.  
Volví a casa, cené con mi "madre", la dejé durmiendo en su sillón favorito... y lo último que hice fué besarla, y huir.  
No he vuelto a saber de ella. Ni he podido saber de mi pasado más de lo que les oí aquella noche.  
He pasado toda mi vida deambulando de un sitio a otro, haciendo encargos ,matando por placer (venganza) o por dinero.   
Realmente, la única pena que tengo es la de haber Matado a mi "padre". Podría haberlo solucionado de otra forma. O, por lo menos, no abandonar a mi "madre" , la única que conocí.

Familia: La que quedó atrás,rota. Y la que no conocí.


	3. Dominic Picard

Dominic

Nombre completo: Dominic Picard

Edad: 17

Ocupación: Cocinero

Grado: Sirviente

Rango Social: medio

Cumpleaños (Signo Zodical): Virgo

Sexo e Inclinación: hombre, bisexual, indiferente

Altura: 1'75

Peso: 64

Color de Pelo: rubio

Color de Ojos: azules

Pericias: Cocinar, limpiar, cantar (tiene una voz esplendida), silvar.

Punto débil: Ver llorar a alguien.

Gustos: Le agrada mucho cocinar y recibir alagos sobre sus platos, escuchar musica, las danzas, el canto, los animales.

Desagrados: ver llorar a los demas, perder los nervios, los abusos.

Personalidad: Dominic es un joven alegre y optimista, siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas, al menos eso intenta, es valiente, no duda en meterse en una pelea si ve que alguien tiene problemas o salir a la defensa de otro.

Historia: Su madre murio del parto. Su padre, que era el cocinero del velvet rouse hizo que el pequeño le ayudara en todo, enseñandole asi su arte culinaria, dandole la educacion necesaria y mucho cariño. Por desgracia para Dominic, su padre murio debido a una enfermedad. Dominic tomo el puesto de su padre, superandole incluso en sus pericias culinarias, asi a vivido de dia en dia.

Familia: Un perro blanco llamado Sal.

Datos Anexos:


	4. Mesón de Bebidas

Observó con detenimiento la entrada al Velvet Rose.

Entrecerrando los ojos, pensó para sus adentros que lo primero que quería hacer es darse un buen baño de espuma... acompañada, cómo no.

Respiró hondo, y avanzó hacia las enormes puertas, que abrió con un crujido. Al entrar, un olor a jazmín y madera le llenó las fosas nasales.  
Sonrió para sí, y cruzó la aterciopelada cortina que la separaba de una enorme sala de recepción.

Como no vió a nadie que viniera a atenderla, decidió ir ella misma en busca de un ratito de placer, así que, sin dilación, caminó hacia el mesón de bebidas, pensando en tomar un trago.


	5. La copa

Se dirigió hacia la barra, caminando elegantemente, aspirando el olor de alcohol y humo de pipa que flotaba en el aire.

Se sentó en una mesa, emplazada en una esquina lóbrega, y se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios. No por deseo de llenarse la boca de aquél sabor amargo, sino más bien por llevarse algo a los labios.

"mmmm... creo que.. tomaré algo de hidromiel. Si es que aquí tienen..." - chasqueó la lengua al pensar que tal vez no tuvieran ese alcohol.

Barrió con la mirada a su alrededor, buscando algún joven atractivo con el que pasar un buen rato...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"A decir verdad si que tenemos, es un licor muy dulce y no a todo el mundo le gusta, yo personalmente prefiero bebidas no alcoholicas.."

Salio de tras ella con una sonrisa amable, tenia turno de descanso y habia decidido ir a tomar algo en el bar, cualquier cosa, le daba lo mismo.

"espera a alguien o puedo sentarme?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por un instante, un rubor apareció abruptamente en sus mejillas ; cruzó la mirada con aquél chico que, por alguna razón, la atrapó.

Por fortuna, la iluminación allí era escasa, así que se alegró de que no hubiera podido darse cuenta de su debilidad.

"¿En serio? Me alegra mucho oírlo. Yo tampoco suelo beber alcohol, en realidad no me suelen gustar las bebidas fuertes.. aunque, a veces, hago alguna excepción.  
Y, sí, me encantaría que me acompañara un rato..."

Le sonrió abiertamente, y se acomodó en su asiento...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sonrio ampliamente sentandose justo delante.

"ah! el hidromiel a decir verdad no es muy fuerte, entiendo que os agrade, no pretendo ser grosero.., mi nombre es Dominic Picard, cual es vuestro nombre hermosa dama?"

pregunto alargando la mano hacia ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"El mío es Brenna De Lyol. Encantada" - dijo, alargando a su vez la mano, para saludar al apuesto joven.  
"Y, no os preocupeis, no me habeis ofendido en ningún caso. Celebro que también le guste esa bebida... dulce... y, claienta tanto al beberla..." - dijo, bajando un poco la voz y sonriendo pícaramente.

"Bueno... ¿Pedimos unas copas para que nos sirvan mientras hablamos?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Hambre

Tomo con cuidado su mano y la beso, soltandola despues.

"Por supuesto, enseguida are que nos las traigan, Brenna, hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama.."

Le pidio al mesero las bebidas, este se marcho, miro a la dama.

"y decidme señorita de Lyol, que hace tan hermosa y distinguida dama en este lugar..? Dudo que con vuestra belleza necesiteis allar compañia"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le sonrió.

"Señor Picard..Dominic... ¿puedo tutearle?" - susurró, aún sonriendo - "He venido aquí con ánimo de descansar. Mi trabajo a veces es.. desagradable... y suelo necesitar divertirme para no volverme.. loca"

Bebió un largo trago de su bebida.

"Respecto a lo de la compañía.. bueno..." - se encogió de hombros "me gusta elegir. Y, aunque no lo crea.. a veces se me hace muy difícil que se acerquen a mí.. creo que... me temen..."

Dió un trago más corto a su copa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Claro, podeis tutearme, lamento que vuestro trabajo sea tan duro.., ademas, dudo que la teman, sois una mujer realmente hermosa.."

carraspeo, prefirio no preguntar sobre su trabajo, a decir verdad sin tan desagradable resultaba no querria hablar de ello, la idea era que no pensara.

"y como podeis ver, yo me he acercado.., pero quien no podria.."

tomo un trago de la bebida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hmm Sois muy amable, joven Dominic. Me alegra que os hayais acercado, estaba taaaan aburrida... Y, decidme, vos, a qué habeis venido aquí? Trabajais en el Velvet, por un casual?" - preguntó, interesada, mirándole de arriba abajo.

_"Es apuesto... mmm..." _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"la verdad es que si, pero no soy una mercancia"

sonrio ampliamente con un deje de picardia.

"soy el cocinero, si alguna vez vais al restaurante sabreis que lo que comeis lo he preparado yo, ingredientes de primerisima calidad.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le miró un poco aturdida.

"Bueno... realmente, eso me da igual..." - sonrió libidinosamente, acercandose un poco más al joven - "Así que... sois el cocinero? mmmm... me gustaría probar alguno de vuestros platos.. Seguro que son deliciosos..."

Se volvió a acomodar, y liberó uno de sus pies del zapato que lo aprisionaba, con el ánimo, tal vez, de acariciar al chico levemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Cuando vos querais podeis venir al restaurante, tambien os doy via libre para entrar en la cocina, aun que no es un lugar adecuado para una dama como vos"

sonrio ampliamente sin asustarse por la mirada, de hecho actuando como si no la hubiera visto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. de tí

"Jajajajajaj..." - una carcajada alegre brotó de sus labios, divertida por su comportamiento

_"mmmm... me gusta... lo quiero... mío..." _- pensó, complacida.

"Gracias por su invitación, me encantará hacerle una visita.. probar uno de sus platos y, bueno, también me gustaría ver dónde trabaja. Tengo muuucha curiosidad " - arrastró la última palabra, casi susurrandola.

Alzó la copa, con ánimo de brindar, mientras su pie, juguetón, avanzaba levemente hacia la pierna del joven. - _"¿Se dará cuenta?"_ - pensó

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaba sonriendo tranquilamente.

"asi que quereis venir a las cocinas? Si lo deseais podemos ir cuando terminemos el trago.."

la invito sonriendo con picardia, de pronto sintio su pie descalzo en su pierna, eso hizo que levantara una ceja.

"vaaaya.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Me encantará. En verdad, si he de ser sincera... tengo hambre..." -_"de tí"_-pensó para sus adentros -"no he comido nada desde hace muchas horas... ¿crees que podrías servirme un plato caliente de aquello que tan bien sabes hacer?"

Le miró, y pensó que no le importaría perderse en aquellos ojos tan profundos.

Turbada, apuró su copa, y la dejó sobre la mesa, volviendo a calzarse el pie y preparandose por si su compañero decidía llevarla a la cocina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Levanto una ceja sin dejar de sonreir, se levanto elegantemente.

"entonces permitidme que os lleve directamente a la cocina, esperemos que madam no nos vea o me castigaria severamente."

Le guiño un ojo ofreciendole el brazo.

"vamos?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Asintió, y, apoyandose en su brazo, empezó a caminar junto al chico.  
Aspiró el perfume que emanaba de aquél cuerpo tan cercano, y sonrió.

"Oh.. no quiero que os castiguen por mi culpa.. si quiere, puedo esperar pacientemente en otro lugar...No me importa..." - chasqueó levemente la lengua, deseando que Madame no les molestase en el peor momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	8. Cocinando

**Cocinando algo para Madame Brenna**

Asegurandose de que nadie les delataria, Dominic guio a madame Brenna hasta las cocinas, cerro tras de si, los posibles pedidos tendrian que esperar, de todos modos, en ese momento estaba cerrado, por tanto dudaba que le hicieran ningun pedido.

"bienvenida a mis dominios, esta es la cocina, como podeis comprobar, lo mantengo todo limpio y hay comida de sobra, me aseguro que este en buen estado.., no quiero que ningun cliente muera de intoxicacion"

rio levemente.

"decidme, que quereis comer?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"A tí!"_ - pensó oootra vez. Sus instintos se estaban revolviendo.

"Pues, no lo sé. ¿Qué me recomienda, Dominic?... ¿Puede sorprenderme?" - dijo, mientras buscaba cn la mirada dónde aposentarse cómodamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dominic le sonrio alegremente.

"tenemos carne, pescado, con patatas, verduras, pasta, pedid lo que os apetezca, un reto!"

sonrio observandola.

"vamos, algo os pide ese paladar.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rió alegremente.

"Ay, si supieras..." - le miró, sonrojándose un poco al cruzar la mirada con esos ojos que, ahora, le parecieron felinos.

Llenando sus pulmones con el aire preñado de olores extraños, se acercó a Dominic, tanto, que su respiración se entrelazó con la del chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entreabrio los labios ruborizandose ante la cercania, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

"creo que no es comida lo que deseais devorar.., me equivoco..?"

susurro ahora rozando con sus labios los de ella, con esa sonrisa picara que a menudo ponia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por respuesta, acortó los escasos milímetros que separaban sus labios, y le besó tentativamente, finalizando aquél excitante beso mordisqueandole el labio inferior, el cual le provocaba intensamente.

Le miró, gatuna, y ronroneó cuando se acercó a su piel, besándole el cuello suavemente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	9. con pasión

Se estremecio claramente con aquel beso, un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo, se ruborizo inmediatamente, sus brazos rodearon su cintura deslizando por ella sus dedos.

"Mi dama.."

susurro sintiendo sus labios recorrer su cuello.

"...t..tengo prohibido tener relaciones con un cliente.."

añadio sin ninguna intencion de separarse de ella, se sentia realmente bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sonrió pícaramente, y volvió a acercarse a su cuello, para ascender lentamente hasta su oído y susurrarle :

"No puede haber ningún problema... mientras no nos descubran... ¿O acaso quieres decir que no quieres estar conmigo?" - le preguntó mirándole a la cara, separandose por unos milímetros de su cuerpo.

Ruborizada, volvió a sentir la inseguridad flotar en su vientre

_"otra vez no..."_ - se odiaba a sí misma cuando aquél sentimiento de duda la devolvía a la realidad

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"yo no he dicho tal cosa, pero debemos ser cautos.."

respondio tomandola de la barbilla y besandola levemente, susurro sobre sus labios con una sonrisa picara.

"no creo que conozcais las reglas, yo necesito este trabajo.., asi que...solo os lo explicaba, para que supierais todas las consecuencias"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sonriendo otra vez, delineó con sus manos el pecho del hombre, mirándole con cautela y pensando en lo que le había dicho.

"Bueno... por supuesto, yo también deseo tener mucho cuidado... aunque, no te preocupes.. si pasa algo¡tú te vienes conmigo!" - le guiñó el ojo, sonriendole divertida.

Le apartó la cara y se alejó de él, acercándose a una esquina escondida de la cocina, y, mirándole de soslayo, le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	10. deseo

Alzo una ceja sonriendo divertido, se aparto un mechon de sus dorados cabellos de delante la cara para avanzar hasta ella, dejandose guiar, no tenia miedo, siquiera parecia preocupado, le estaba divirtiendo enormemente toda aquella situacion.

Suavemente arrincono a la dama.

"ahora no os escapeis.."

susurro sonriendo acariciandole el rostro con una mano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Que ella besó, dulcemente.

"no..."- sonrió, mordiendose los labios.

Llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, para acariciarle los labios lenta y suavemente, jugando a ponerle nervioso, mientras apretaba su cadera contra la del joven cocinero.

"Pero algo tendrás que hacer para que me quede contigo..." - habló, entre susurros

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entreabrio los labios, un suspiro se escapo entre ellos y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo al sentir como sus cuerpos se pegaban, el deseo aumento, cosa que se hizo notable, provocando un claro rubor en las mejillas del muchacho, tratando de concentrarse en lo importante empezo a deslizar sus dedos por su espalda, no debia desnudarla, no habia suficiente intimidad, bendijo que usara falda, pero aun no aria nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah"... - jadeó, estremeciéndose al notar los dedos del joven

"Dominic..." - susurró, relamiendos sus labios algo secos.

Acercó una mano a los dedos que acariciaban su espalda, para llevarla hasta su muslo ; mientras, mordisqueaba el cuello del chico, al que notaba respirar pesadamente.

"mmmm..." - gimió suavemente, notando la calidez del cuerpo del hombre que deseaba

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Agarro su trasero con fuerza, pero por desgracia llevaba demasiada ropa, resoplo levemente molestoy y se agacho para levantarle la falda, acariciando sus nalgas por encima la ropa interior.

"un poco mejor.."

susurro con una leve sonrisa, la beso en los labios ahora mas apasionadamente, descendiendo por su rostro a su cuello, el cual lamio sensualmente y beso.

"os deseo.."

susurro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una risa juguetona escapó de sus labios.

Inquieta, se revolvió entre aquellos brazos, y llevó sus manos temblorosas hacia el pantalón del muchacho, con ánimo de juguetear un poco y ponerlo cada vez más nervioso.

Besando su frente y buscando sus labios, alcanzó el bajo vientre del cocinero, y, riendo, acarició por encima, muuy suavemente... esperando su reacción.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	11. latidos

Se puso tenso y realmente nervioso, lograba despertar en el un calor inmenso, la pego contra si sintiendo como su respiracion se aceleraba.

"empiezo a no poder mas mi dulce dama.."

susurro en su oido claramente ruborizado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Y a qué estás esperando?" - le retó, mientras sus manos iban de excursión por su cuenta, deslizándose por dentro de la ropa y notando el latiente miembro que pugnaba por salir de su encierro.

El calor la inundaba, y burbujeaba en su vientre la conocida sensación ; ella dudaba el poder aguantar mucho más... pero siempre le había gustado llevarlo hasta el límite.

Volvió a besar sus labios, húmedos y temblorosos, esperando que el chico hiciera muestra de la parte de hombre que poseía

"RrrrrRRrrr" - ronroneó, llena de deseo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dominic sonrio ampliamente emitiendo un leve jadeo al sentir la mano de la dama en su miembro que ardia.

Suavemente le quito la ropa interior dejandola caer, acariciando por encima su vientre, rozando su sexo de forma probocativa, deseando arrancarle algun gemido, deseando enloquecerla tanto como ella le estaba enloqueciendo a el, su cuerpo temblaba levemente por el deseo y la excitacion, su corazon, palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sollozó al notar el contacto de su mano.

Le deseaba¡Oh, Sí! desde el primer momento que le viera... y ahora estaban allí, los dos, en el lugar menos indicado...

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y la excitación iba en aumento.

Le besó intensa, desesperadamente, clamando por tener algo más que un roce.

Asió su miembro, acariciandolo suavemente, sonriendo al notar cómo se estremecía el cuerpo del muchacho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suavemente introducio su dedo en su interior, pues sintio que estaba suficientemente humeda, con cuidado empezo a moverlo deseando hacerla sentir enorme placer, el se apoyo a la pared sintiendo los dedos de ella en su miembro, aquello le hacia jadear, el deseo le mataba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gimió, sintiendo sus dedos en su interior, recorriendola.

Le besó una y otra vez, y suavemente se deshizo de la caricia de sus dedos, para arrodillarse frente a él.

Observó su miembro por unos segundos, y, sin dudarlo, lo lamió muy lentamente, besandolo tenuemente, y atenta a la reacción de Dominic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"V..vaya!"

Jadeo aferrandose a la pared, aquello le habia provocado enormemente, sentia sun cuerpo ardiendole, sentia ganas de agarrarla y hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, deseaba que le hiciera gozar, pero que por todos los dioses que terminara aquella tortura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	12. sudor

Sonrió al notar la respiración entrecortada de Dominic ; le encantaba jugar de aquella forma.. aunque también deseaba mucho más.

Lentamente, abrió sus labios, para engullir aquél miembro, que latía al son de los jadeos del chico.

"Mmmmm... " - degustando su cuerpo, olvidó todo lo que les rodeaba, y puso toda su atención en darle placer, esperando con ansias su turno.

Con un último vaivén, lo separó de su boca, y, mirándole, se alzó lentamente, apoyándose en su pecho y sonriendole.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todo el tiempo que ella habia dedicado sobre su miembro el se mordia la muñeca para no gritar mas alto de la cuenta, apoyado en la pared, las piernas le temblaban levemente, aquella sensacion era completamente maravillosa.

Cuando se levanto y se abrazo a el se sintio algo frustrado, su cuerpo le pedia mas, miro a los ojos a la chica muy ruborizado, pidiendole permiso con la mirada para poseerla de una vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le dijo todo con la mirada, y le besó apasionadamente, mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo, frotando su cadera contra la del chico.

Jadeante, susurró en su oído - "Máaas..." - concentrándose en ellos dos.

Se revolvió otra vez, y le dió la espalda, jugando con las manos del chico y llevándolas a su cintura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se hecho a reir levemente.

"M..madam, me temo que es mi primera vez, no estoy muy seguro de que esperais que haga.."

se ruborizo muchisimo con una ceja arqueada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El corazón le dió un brinco.

Sonrió levemente, juguetona, sopesando si dejarlo para otro momento o seguir sus instintos.

"bueno... " - le dijo, mesurando las palabras "no tienes de qué preocuparte. Si quieres, podemos esperar.. dejarlo para otro día... " - se dió la vuelta para mirarle a la cara "O, si quieres..." - _"y juraría que eso es lo que quieres" _- "puedo... ayudarte" - un beso en los labios, tierno, dulce, con sabor a vino y azúcar.

"Sigue tus instintos... ju..." - le guiñó el ojo, acariciándole el cabello, que caía en mechones rebeldes...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mis instintos eh?"

Suavemente la agarro de la cintura, froto suavemente su sexo contra el de ella estremeciendose levemente por el acto, cuidadosamente, la penetro estremeciendose completamente, aferrandose a su cadera, emitiendo un leve gemido, la sensacion nueva para el, le recorrio completamente haciendolo temblar.

"..oh..oh vaya.., wow.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	13. sexo

"mmmm.." - gimió, mordiendo suavemente el cuello de Dominic.

Se apoyó como pudo en la pared contraria ; pues se encontraban en un espacio algo estrecho y escondido, en una esquina de la cocina.

Arqueó su cuerpo hacia delante, haciendo el abrazo más intenso, y posó sus manos sobre su trasero, agarrándolo con fuerza, mientras lo empujaba hacia ella.

Estaba tan caliente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Empezo a moverse con fuerza aferrandose a su cintura, su cuerpo temblaba levemente por el placer que empezaba a inundar sus sentidos, empezo a gemir, se mordio de nuevo el brazo para no ser demasiado ruidoso, pero el placer era mas fuerte de lo que habia imaginado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No te muerdas, tonto... muerdeme a mí..." - dijo, gimiendo, y besándole suavbemente, siguiendo el movimiento del chico.

"Mmm... qué bien lo haces..." - ruborizada, levantó una pierna, para apoyarla contra la pared donde Dominic estaba afianzado, para que la pudiese penetrar con más fuerza.

En su vientre, la sensación placentera de cosquillitas subiendo y bajando por su piel erizada se intensificaba cada vez más ; sentía el impulso de gritar, pero unió sus labios a los del joven, que, sudando, seguía su ritmo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se aferro con fuerza a la pared embistiendo, deslizo una mano a su trasero al igual que ella para poder seguir mejor, gimiendo, estremeciendose, por suerte, los labios de ella acallaban el sonido, su cuerpo temblaba levemente por la sensacion que le recorria, tenia la impresion de que se desplomaria, no podia parar, no podia decaer, continuo aferrandose mas a ella.

"s..sois maravillosa.."

jadeo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sonrió al oír sus palabras ; era un chico tan amable...

Perlas de sudor resbalaban por sus mejillas y sus labios, y se mezclaban con el sabor dulce del muchacho, al que besaba frenéticamente, para acallara los jadeos del que ya era todo un hombre _- no cabía duda - _y sus propios gemidos.

"ahh, Ahhh!..." - escapan gemidos burbujeantes de su boca, sintiendo cómo el ímpetu del joven la rompía por dentro.

"Mmmm.. me.. me vas a destrozar!..." - rugió, con los sentidos a flor de piel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	14. y besos

Jadeo moviendose con mas impetu, apretando los dientes, sintiendo el placer recorrer su cuerpo, tenia que hacer auntenticos esfuerzos para no gritar, no derrumbarse, sentia el orgasmo amenzando en azotarle pronto, eso le hizo temblar, pero se nego, deseaba que madame disfrutara al maximo.

Sus manos temblaron acariciando con deseo ese hermoso cuerpo por encima los ropajes, realmente deseaba arrancarselos, pero fue paciente mientras mantenia el va y ven, esa danza que le turbaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dominiiic..." - volvió a susurrar, agarrándole de la solapa de la camisa con manos temblorosas.

Se abandonó al placer, exhausta, y se dejó llevar por Dominic, que sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Cerró los ojos, llorosos, respirando entrecortadamente, sintió una terrible oleada que la invadió completamente, e hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera a cada embestida del muchacho.

Su sexo latía con fuerza, aprisionando aquél miembro, que arrancaba gemidos de placer cada vez más bruptos.

El orgasmo amenazaba con inundar su cuerpo, y oleadas de placer se intensificaban en su vientre, recorriendo su espina dorsal...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Casi clavo las uñas en la pared, la sensacion aumentaba, su cuerpo no podia soportar mas la tortura, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de ella, temblando de pies a cabeza, llego al orgasmo emitiendo un profundo gemido de placer.

Su cuerpo se convulsiono levemente, aun asi continuo moviendose para deleitarse en el extasis que recorria su cuerpo y para que su hermosa amante pudiera gozar de aquella sensacion al igual que el.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se abrazó a Dominic, que escondía su cabeza en su cuello, y se le erizó la piel al sentir el orgasmo del chico, ardiendo en su vientre y trayendo consigo el suyo propio.

Se deshizo en gemidos, sollozando, y buscó la boca de Dominic para acallar sus gritos ; la sensación intensa del orgasmo cruzó su espina dorsal y explotó en su interior, siguiendo al éxtasis del muchacho, que hundía su peso en ella.

Gimió, temblando, deseando no apartarse de aquél cálido abrazo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se quedo quieto, jadeando entre sus brazos completamente agotado y extasiado.

"y..yo no se que pensais.., p..pero para mi...a...a sido maravilloso.."

Se aparto de ella para basicamente derrumbarse el en suelo, aun aturdido por las sensaciones que le recorrian.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sonrió, y cayó de rodillas junto a él, acariciandole el pecho.

"Para mí también ha sido.. el éxtasis... mmmm..." - se rió pícaramente - "La verdad esque, para ser vuestra primera vez, ha sido impresionante.. ¿creeis que..." - se acercó a su oído- "¿Podríamos repetirlo en algna ocasión?.. Me muero de ganas..."

Y le mordió el lóbulo, sin abandonar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	15. Chapter 15

Una sonrisa se escapo entre sus labios mirando el techo.

"bien.., ya sabeis donde estan las cocinas.., lo unico que teneis que hacer es venir.."

Le miro ahora sin dejar de sonreir.

"aun que nadie debe veros, tampoco debe ser a horas de trabajo.., por que entonces estoy terriblemente atareado..y no puedo despistarme.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abstraída, resiguió su pecho con los dedos, para responder lentamente :

"Sé cuándo encontrate.. gracias.. pero... pensaba que, tal vez, podríamos vernos en otro lugar más.. cómodo... Y claro, con muucho cuidado." - apenada, pensó que seguramente eso era imposible, pero lo deseaba y no podía contentarse con tan.. _¿poco?_

Mordió sus labios, y se arrebujó algo más en su pecho, intentando llenarse con el calor del muchacho, pues tembló de frío.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La abrazo con mimo procurando darle todo el calor de su cuerpo, sonrio dulcemente.

"ah! bien, donde vos digais mi hermosa dama, me las puedo apañar... o eso creo.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acarició el hermoso cabello de Dominic, y permaneció así unos segundos, pensando que era un placer estar con alguien como él.

"Podría ser en mis habitaciones... pues, estoy a punto de realizar una compra de una habitación personal. Seguro que habrá alguna forma de poder hacer que vengais a mi alcoba.

O, sino.. ¿qué os parecería salir al exterior, a la ciudad...¿Tomar algo, comer por una vez algo que lo hcieran expresamente para vos, y.. olvidarnos por un día de todo?... " - le miró, pecaminosa y tierna a la vez.

"Tendreis algún día libre... ¿no?" - le sacó la lengua, divertida

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"La verdad es que no, soy el unico cocinero y trabajo para todos los que estan o vienen aqui, de todos modos, quizas podria prepararos la cena y traerosla a la habitacion, ya sabeis, tras una agradebla cena..., quizas gozar un poco mas el uno del otro.."

Acaricio suavemente sus cabellos al decirlo, mirandola con suavidad y dulzura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lástima.. aunque, lo suponía. Sólo quería cerciorarme" - dijo, con un deje tristón

"En fín... sí, me encantará que cocines para mí... pero¿no será un poco extraño que pierdas tiempo si sólo tuvieras que traerme la cena¿O será que puedo pedir que te quedes a hacerme compañía mientras como?... mmmm... No quisiera traerte problemas, querido... Pero... eres irresistible... mon cherie"

"De todas formas, te avisaré cuando la habitación ya sea mía... me encantará estrenarla ocntigo" - rió con ganas, y se puso de pie, ayudando a su vez a su joven amante... al cual le tenía unas ganas inmensas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se puso en pie arreglandose la ropa y peinandose el cabello con las manos dando un largo suspiro.

"esperare impaciente mi hermosa dama.."

sonrio con dulzura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	16. Chapter 16

Se arrebujó entre sus brazos, y, acariciando con ambas manos sus mejillas, le besó largamente, esperando poder verle otra vez.

"Ahora, me retiro.. pero, espero verte muy pronto!"

_"Auch" _- el estómago le retorció, punzante, recordándole que no había comido nada desde la mañana...

Le miró con ojos de carnero degollado y le suplicó, sin avergonzarse... :

"¿Podrías darme algo de comer... por favor?" - se rió - "Me olvidé que no he comido nada durante todo el día.. jajajajaja... "

_"Ugh.. qué mal..." _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Parpadeo sorprendido y estallo en una alegre carcajada.

"por supuesto! huuuuuuum.. veamos, que os gustaria comer.."

Empezo encendiendo los fogones y calentando las sartenes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ooooh, por favor, por favor, sorpréndeme!" - dijo, acercándose a él, atraída irresisitiblemente por lo erótico que lo veía allí de pie, con aquella espalda que...

_"MMMMMMmmmmmmmMMMMmmmm" A mí me va a dar algo:... -_ pensó, burlona

"¿Qué tal algo que podamos comer los dos¿Algo que no os haga perder el tiempo ...? mmmm... me apetece algo dulce..." - rió, con ganas, divertida por la situación.

El sexo siempre abría su apetito... el BUEN sexo.

_"RrrrrRRrrrrr"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	17. Sospechas

"huuuuuuum... algo dulce, entonces mejor un postre, pero estos son un poco largos de hacer, bueno, en media hora estara!"

Se puso a preparar habilmente el pastel, mezclando los ingredientes, luego en el molde y al horno, en media horita aquello ya olia de maravilla.

"espero que os agrade"

Le guiño el ojo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mmmmmm huele muy bien" - arrastró las palabras -

"¿Quieres acompañarme? No quiero comer sola."

Se apoyó en una mesa de cocina, mirándole.

Al poco, escuchó un ruido tras la pueta de la cocina, y palideció por momentos, pensando en que les habrían podido escuchar.

Le miró, esta vez preocupada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Arreglaos, rapido, diremos que sentias deseos de explorar la cocina y te dio hambre, es... una excentricidad vuestra"

Dijo en un susurro guiñandole un ojo y siguio con la cocina como si nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hizo lo que le pedía.

Se arregló la ropa y, sobretodo, el pel, despeinado por el revolcón.

Cogió un libro de cocina que vió por ahí tirado y se apoyó en el dintel, esperando que sólo hubiera sido su imaginación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ya casi he terminado madame, si teneis paciencia de esperaaar..., puedo preparar cafe o te para acompañarlo.."

disimulo con una naturalidad espeluznante, no parecia inquieto ni nervioso, sonreia con su alegria habitual.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le miró, divertida y curiosa.

_"¿Cómo puede fingir TAN bien? _

"Está bien. Pero espero que sea rápido" - dijo, intentando parecer algo caprichosa y severa.

_"Bueno... ¿realmente había alguien o no?"_

Impaciente, abrió la puerta, para fingir salir airosa y aprovechar para comprobar el terreno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	18. Claudia de Pointe du Lac

Bueno!

Niiiñasss y niiiñoooos!

Antes de seguir, os he de comunicar una cosa sobre el fic y el curso que va a seguir!

A ver., He creado un nuevo Pj, y va a interactuar con nuestros ocnocidos Etrius, Dominic y Brenna.

En realidad, en el RPG hay un Lestat de Lioncourt, así que imaginé poder crear a una niña, Claudia.. jejeje, que, a pesar de no ser vampira, mantendría algunos de los rasgos de la pequeña...

Así pues, os invito a leer su ficha, que la pondré más adelante como fic suelto ya que ella ya está interactuando.. pero que, en esta ocasión, os pongo aquí, pues es un personaje nuevo y tendreis que conocerlo...

En fín, que cuando leais sus rasgos, sabreis porqué la he creado.. Y, poneros en situación... ¡¡hay escenas muy cómicas! jejeje..

Ps: Lo de Lestat... jejeje.. me dedicaré a hacerle la vida imposible, juasssss

Ahí les vaaaa!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nombre completo: Claudia de Pointe du Lac

Edad: 12 años

Ocupación: Costurera.

Grado: Sirviente.

Rango Social: Bajo

Cumpleaños : 10 de diciembre. Sagitario

Sexo e Inclinación: Mujer, pero aún no tiene inclinación sexual.

Altura: 1.10

Peso: 30

Color de Pelo: Rubio

Color de Ojos: Azules

Pericias: Cose ; suele hacer trajes bastante elaborados para su edad.

Punto débil: Es un poco enfermiza, débil.

Gustos: El dulce, las muñecas de porcelana, dormir abrazadita a alguien, que la achuchen.

Desagrados: Tiene una enorme fobia a las arañas.

Personalidad: Es muy presumida, coqueta, mimosa, curiosa, consentida y caprichosa, revoltosa y traviesa. Picajosa.  
No sabe cocinar absolutamente nada, y cuando lo intenta, lo quema. Algo despistada, inconstante, rompe casi todo lo que toca.

Historia: Protegida de Madam Rose, hija de una mercancía que falleció hace algunos años, vive en Velvet Rose hasta alcanzar su mayoría de edad, cuando Madam decidirá qué hacer con ella.  
De momento, vaga por Velvet, ayudando a regañadientes en lo que le piden. Es un bichillo pero sabe hacerse adorable cuando quiere.

Familia: La que conoce en Velvet ; aunque no considera a nadie como padre o madre.

Datos Anexos:


	19. Claudia

Se dió de bruces contra la mujer.

"Pero, ¡¡¿Qué haces aquí!" - gritó, mirando a la pálida señora. Después, miró a Dominic, y, con voz aguda, gritó - "¡¡Sabes que no puedes traer a nadie a la cocina! ¡¡Se lo voy a decir a Rooooouuuuusssss...!"

Le miró, pícara, y dió media vuelta para salir corriendo de la habitación

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abrio los ojos desmesuradamente mirando a ese pequeño demonio de rizos dorados y salio corriendo de tras.

"EH! EH Claudia, vengaaaaaaaa! No me hagas eso, a sido ella la que a insistido en venir y ya sabes que no puedo oponerme a la voluntad de un clienteeeee..."

Sonrio amablemente con una enorme gota de sudor corriendole por la nuca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nooooo! ¡¡Estabais haciendo guarreríiiiaaaaas, que os he oíidoooooo!" - gritó, riéndose, juguetona.

Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina para salir, pero se paró unos segundos, y se giró hacia ellos, mirandoles curiosa y sonriendo a Dominic con un gesto que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Pero..." - dijo, balanceandose hacia los lados y haciendo pucheros - "¡¡Si me das una tarta de nueces, otra de chocolate con avellanas, otra de fresas y caramelo y otra de galletas, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie! ¡¡Pero tiene que ser AHORA" - el tono imperativo no admitía discusión.

Miró con los ojos brillantes a Dominic y a Brenna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La miró fíjamente, clavandose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

_"No sé porqué.. pero creo que me voy a llevar a matar con esta..." _- la miró, desdeñosa - _"criatura"_

Avanzó hacia ella con tiento, y le sonrió.

"De acuerdo. Sabemos que eres MUY lista. No te preocupes, te daremos lo que has pedido. Es más, si prometes que nos vas a guardar el secreto SIEMPRE, te puedo regalar cosas muy bonitas... Pulseras... collares... muñecas de porcelana..." - la miró, desafiante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"AH! perfecto, lo are enseguida, si te mueres del empacho mejor para mi!"

Le saco la lengua a ese demonio, no tenia otro nombre, demonio, mal bicho, que demonios hacia escuchando tras la puerta? maldita sea.., se puso a cocinar enseguida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miró a Brenna desconfiada, pero le interesó sobremanera lo que le dijo.

_"¿Muñecas de porcelana? Vaaaayaaaaa!" _

"Vale, pues dame todas las que tengas, y os guardaré le secreto para siempre." - dijo, cruzando los dedos por detrás de su espalda, sonriendo a la mujer pálida.

Corrió hacia Dominic, y le tiró de la camisa.

"¡¡¡¡¡Y ponle MUUUCHAS COSAS! ¡¡¡¡Y MUCHO AZÚCAR! ¡¡¡¡Y date PRISA!" - tras esas palabras, regresó junto a la mujer, para darle la mano.

_"¡¡¡¡Vamos a buscar las muñecas!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La miró, intentando no poner una cara poco adecuada, y, cogiendole de la mano, le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Echó un último vistazo a Dominic, que se veía MUY sexy cocinando, y suspiró, maldiciendo la hora en que aquella niña había entrado.

"Ahora mismo volvemos." - dijo, mirando a Claudia, y maquinando lo que iba a ser la estrategia para lidiar con ella.

_"Por lo pronto, le tomará su laaaaaargo tiempo recibir todas esas muñecas. Suerte que las traje consigo, je, y pensaba que no me iban a dar nada por ellas.. Celebro no haberlas vendido aún._

Espero que a Dominic le dé tiempo a hacer todos esos... pasteles... uffff.. lo que se nos ha caído encima..." - la miró de reojo, y, refunfuñando, salió de la cocina, hacia su habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suspiro maldiciendo para sus adentros, cocinando con fuerza y toda la rapidez que le era posible todos esos malditos pasteles.

_pasteles? pastelitos, que si luego le da un empacho me la cargo yo, y la muy jodida aun tiene narices de soltarle tan ricamente a Madame Rose lo sucedido.., tsk!_

siguio la tarea horneando los pastelillos.

_De donde a sacado una cria tan enana una mente tan sumamente retorcidaa?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
